


Hea-HEART!

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Asuka waits for her fiancé to return home as a storm begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: This is ship (Robustshipping) is more of a side ship. [I don't mind seeing it but I won't really produce much works for it}
> 
> Second of all: You can blame totally play 'Anna Sun' by WALK THE MOON after reading this (as the haunting visions it kept giving me were the main reason for me writing this is in the first place)
> 
> Third of all: Dang it. I think I just got a new song fit for another ship that is side ship. (And I wanted to reduce the 3 that I had already)

She could hear the sound of the wind blowing outside as it pushed against the windows leaving a loud ‘Whoosh!’ sound. It was almost as if the wind wanted to blow their property away. However according to the forecast she had listened to earlier it would only be a storm.

 

‘It’s naive to underestimate a storm.’ Asuka thought to herself. Especially when in history’s past there would always be a death involved in one. She moved from the upstairs window that she was facing to turn to the door. 

 

‘Yet he still hasn’t arrived.’ Asuka thought worried now as she walked to the door. Her fiance had yet to arrive home from work. She walked down the stairs as pictures of her and her fiance were hanging in the wall. She distantly remembered each of the days and what they meant. The photo they took after he had proposed. The day from when they had bought this house and started remodeling it. A photo of them just together sitting in these stairs as they embraced this new home.

 

‘He won’t die.’ She thought for reassurance. Kaito was not the type to die just because of a storm. She looked at the window.

 

“It still hasn’t started to rain.” Asuka said in assertion. As if hearing her statement she heard a ‘tic’ sound coming from the window and she could see and hear the multitude of water droplets crashing through the glass. Asuka became worried until she heard the metallic clanking of the front door as the door knob was unlocked and turned. The door opened with a loud "Boom!' as it hit the wall, a testimony to the strong wind blowing from outside.

 

“Kaito!” Asuka said as she felt the wind blowing through the main entrance. The man immediately came inside as he grabbed the door from behind and started pushing it against the wind. The door finally hit the doorframe and he immediately moved his right fingers as he gripped the lock on the door making sure that it would hold onto the frame. Asuka could still hear the ‘whooshing’ of the strong wind pushing against the door. She immediately went to the man that was mildly wet from those raindrops that had fallen earlier.

 

“Stand back!” Kaito exclaimed in a loud voice. Asuka stopped midway as the man stood tall and Asuka took in Kaito’s facial expression taking a step back. While it looked the same Asuka could tell that he was holding some anger for some unknown reason. Kaito slamed his right fist against the wall sending a ‘Thump!’ sound. 

 

“Sh…” Kaito was going to say but then remembered he was in front of Asuka. She could tell from his tone that he planned to curse. She knew even if she asked what had happened at the moment he would not answer her until he had calmed down. Kaito gave a low sigh before he removed his hand from the wall and walked past Asuka. Asuka did not move as she heard Kaito walking up the stairs. 

 

‘It isn’t time to move to this rhythm of the dance.’ Asuka thought as she sat down in the lowest stair. 

 

“What could have possibly happened?” Asuka whispered the question but only the pushing wind with it’s ‘wooshing’ answered her. After a few minutes Asuka heard the sound of something metallic falling on the upper floor. 

 

‘What fell?’ Asuka thought as she started to become wary. She quietly walked up the stairs and all the way into the room. The sound of… huh? ‘Huhuhu’. 

 

‘Is Kaito crying?’ Asuka thought astonished at the conclusion. She turned the doorknob slowly making sure to be as quiet as possible before pushing it open. She took a peek from the small opening she pushed and saw that Kaito was leaning against the bed, his back to her. 

 

“Sniff” The barely audible sound of Kaito breathing in air as he sobbed. Asuka pushed the door gently before she made her way to Kaito. 

 

“What happened?” Asuka asked softly knowing it was better to be direct with her fiance in this case. Kaito moved his right arm wiping away the tears that had fallen down his face. Asuka became alarmed. 

 

‘This is serious!’ Asuka thought as Kaito would never shed a tear so easily over something. She went closer and touched his shoulder. Kaito paused not fighting the close contact. Asuka then thought of a possibility.

 

“Did Haruto…” Asuka started. 

 

“Haruto has nothing to do with this.” Kaito stated as he stood up to his feet. Kaito still faced away from her.

 

“Was it your fath…” Asuka saw Kaito immediately glance at her with some foreign emotion in his grey eyes. Kaito then turned away from her.

 

“I… cannot fulfill it.” Kaito said as he looked down at his hands. 

 

‘Oh dear.’ Asuka thought in worry. The word ‘cannot’ was not a part of Kaito’s word use. He would use 'difficult to accomplish' or 'not motivated to do it' but hearing him say ‘cannot’ was a big thing.

 

“Did you make a deal with a devil?” Asuka inquired. Did he make a deal he could not fulfill? Kaito sighed.

 

“I would rather that be the case.” Kaito responded. He then looked at Asuka with serious eyes. 

 

“We might never have a baby.” Kaito said. Asuka blushed as the thoughts on how a baby was made came to mind. She placed both hands in her hips ,gripping them, turning angry eyes at Kaito.

 

“If you wanted to have sex just say it!” Asuka shouted as she could feel the heat on top of her mouth. 

 

“It does not matter how many times we try, it will never result in a baby!” Kaito shouted in anger. Asuka realized Kaito was serious about this as he looked down at the floor.

 

“The doctor told me that there was no point in even trying to recover from my infertility.” Kaito barely whispered. Asuka removed her hands from her hips as she took in his words. She watched as Kaito sat down leaning against the bed as the sound of the whooshing wind sliding through the nearby window was heard. Asuka took some steps toward Kaito and sat down on his right side.

 

“There is always adoption.” Asuka said. Kaito turned his head to her.

 

“If we cannot have babies it does not mean there are not other options available.” Asuka said in a calm tone as she looked at the roof. 

 

‘I’ll have to clean that up later.’ Asuka thought as she spotted an area filled with dust. 

 

“Even if we cannot take the traditional road in having a baby we are still going to get married.” Asuka said in a smooth happy manner. While she would rather not take the ‘Happy Ending’ dream that she would see her female friends only dream about it did not mean that she was not happy about marrying this traditional man. Heck, if anything her brother was the one most excited for the wedding as he had already planned to take pictures of the entire scene. Kaito lowered his head slightly.

 

“Even with knowing that the child is not yours?” Kaito questioned. Asuka sighed as she took a deep breath.

 

“Kaito I could argue with you about how that view is so wrong sometimes.” Asuka responded. She turned her head to see his look that beckoned ‘Go on, I’m listening.’. Asuka raised her left index finger.

 

“If every human being on this planet has the goal of reproducing by the end of their life how many human beings do you think there would be on Earth?” Asuka asked starting to get factual with him. 

 

“More than the 7 billion recorded.” Kaito answered. Asuka nodded as she raised her middle finger for her next point. 

 

“Do you think you can only love those because of the blood connection?” Asuka asked.

 

“It’s seen as bad by the current society but in the beginning there had to be some incest to have happened.” Kaito explained. Asuka placed her hand right hand in her forehead.

 

‘I can’t argue with that.’ Asuka thought.

 

“You do not love me then.” Asuka said. Kaito hit his back against the bed in shock before turning to face her.

 

“I never said that!” Kaito yelled irritated by Asuka’s suggestion.

 

“But I am not connected to you by blood.” Asuka responded as her brown eyes looked at him, hoping to make her point across. Kaito then realized what Asuka was playing here and crossed his arms in a serious manner.

 

“That does not mean I do not love you.” Kaito said softly as he looked at her eyes. He held out his left hand with his fingers curved while his thumb pointed down. 

 

‘So you know that you complete my heart.’ Asuka said as she moved her right hand in a similar fashion to Kaito’s. They placed the hands closer to each other forming a heart shape in between them. Asuka was surprised when Kaito leaned over to kiss her cheek while holding the heart. She smiled as she moved her head in order to seal the kiss with her own. 

 

‘We will be fine.’ Asuka thought as the hands soon grabbed part of the other in order to deepen the kiss. The rain pounding hard on the window as the storm deepened.

**Author's Note:**

> *Listens to Anna Sun* 'Oh Annnnnna Suuuuuunnnnn!'. Yeah I am so glad I wrote down that image of Kaito and Asuka making up instead of Kaito just shouting as he enters the house. 
> 
> (I honestly don't know what would drive Kaito to a tipping point with his anger besides Haruto, So thank goodness that I found a way to keep Haruto alive in this fic)


End file.
